Close Your Eyes
by gleelover2007
Summary: Shay's world gets turned upside down when her girlfriend gets to wrapped up in a dangerous case.
1. Chapter 1

Shay and Dawson rolled their eyes as the familiar sound of the alarm sounded throughout the firehouse.

"Ugh we had an hour before shift ended seriously?!" Mouch complained as he stood up and headed towards truck.

Shay and Dawson nodded as they followed the rest of the guys out the door.

Lindsay stretched as she finished the rest of her paperwork; she had about an hour before she had to be off and she was eager to get home and into the loving arms of her beautiful girlfriend of two years.

Shay and Dawson exchanged a look of horror as they stepped out of the ambulance and into the cold Chicago air and greeted the huge pile up before them.

Lindsay smiled and said goodbye to everyone as she packed up her stuff and headed towards her car. She shot Shay a quick text and slid in wishing she could just be home already.

Shay smiled as she looked down at her home.

"Someone's in a good mood." Dawson commented as she entered the locker room.

"Just can't wait to see Erin." Shay replied with a huge grin across her face.

Dawson smiled at her friend's giddiness. "Get out of here." She said as she playfully slapped Shay's butt.

Shay grinned as she walked out the door.

"Erin?" Shay called as she entered her apartment. She smelled something amazing cooking and smiled.

"In the kitchen!" Erin called back, smiling when Shay entered. She handed her a glass of wine and helped her remove her coat.

"How was work?" Shay asked as she took a sip of wine.

Lindsay groaned, "Nothing exciting just some idiot who thought it be funny to set his neighbors car on fire again." You?"

Shay frowned, "Pile up on 5th Ave." Only two survivors."

Lindsay quickly crossed over to Shay and took her hands. "I'm so sorry."

Shay closed her eyes for a brief moment, "its okay, part of the job I hate the most though."

Lindsay pulled her into a hug and held her close. "I love you." She whispered.

Shay smiled as she hugged her harder. "I love you too."

Lindsay laughed when she heard Shay's stomach growl. "Hungry?"

Shay laughed, "a bit we skipped lunch so I'm running on just a yogurt."

"Well lucky for you I made my famous chicken pot pie." Lindsay announced as she entered the kitchen and pulled out the pies, setting them on the counter to cool.

Shay leaned across the counter and captured Lindsay's lips in a searing kiss. before finally pulling away. "Smells great."

Lindsay smiled as she got out plates and silverware and set them on the table. She grabbed some candles and lit them before taking Shay's hand and leading her to the table.

Shay moaned as she bit into her pie, "this is so good." I knew there was a reason I was keeping you around."

Lindsay rolled her eyes playfully, "ha-ha".

Once they finished their meal they both did the dishes before settling on the couch.

Shay cuddled close as Lindsay wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I love this." Shay whispered as she looked up at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled as she leaned down and kissed Shay's forehead, "I do too."

They both drifted off to sleep the sound of Sam Smith softly drifting from the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay ran a hand threw her hair as she continued to do her paperwork; she chanced a glance at the clock and saw she had just thirty more minutes to go till she was off for the night. She took a deep breath and continued.

Shay was in the laundry room when Dawson snuck up on her.

"Whatcha doin?"

Shay jumped as she turned to face her giggling best friend. "Very funny." She said sarcastically.

Dawson just smiled as she bent down to grab a shirt Shay had dropped.

"So how are things with Casey?" Shay asked as she started the washing machine and hopped on top.

Dawson hopped up onto the dryer before answering a huge smile across her face "things are going great."

Shay smiled as she listened.

"So how's Lindsay?" Dawson asked as she gave Shay a small smile.

Shay smiled, "she's great and work has been kind of slow, so that's great too."

Dawson smiled, "yeah that's what Antonio said as well."

"You ready to bounce? Halsted said as he loomed over Lindsay's desk.

Lindsay glanced up and smiled, "hell yes I am."

Halsted smiled as he handed her, her jacket. "So any special plans?"

"I and Shay have dinner plans tonight, and then we might head to Molly's." Lindsay said as she and Halsted walked down the stairs.

They both nodded and said goodnight to Platt before stepping out into the cold Chicago night.

"Oh that's great." Halsted said with a hint of sadness to his voice.

Lindsay frowned as she headed towards her car, she felt bad before her and Shay started dating her and Halsted used to hang out all the time. "Why don't you join us at Molly's?" I'm sure Shay won't mind."

Halstead gave her a small smile, "thanks but I don't want to intrude," and with that he turned and headed towards his own car leaving a frowning Lindsay behind him.

"Hey babe." Lindsay said as she entered the apartment.

Shay looked up and smiled, "hey," she greeted Lindsay as she took her coat and hung it up.

"Dinner smells great." Lindsay said before kissing Shay chastely.

Shay smiled, "It should be ready soon."

"Can I help with anything?" Lindsay asked as she entered the kitchen behind Shay.

"Can you chop these tomatoes for the salad please?" Shay asked as she set them on the cutting board and went back to stirring.

"Of course." Lindsay replied as she began cutting and placing them into the bowl beside her.

"That was great." Lindsay said as she wiped her mouth and took a sip of wine.

Shay smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." Shay glanced up at the clock, "oh crap I was supposed to be at Molly's five minutes ago to help Cruz."

Lindsay smiled, "go I will clean up and meet you there."

Shay smiled as she got up and kissed Lindsay deeply before heading out the door.

Lindsay smiled as she headed in to Molly's and saw all the smiling faces of 51.

"There she is!" Herman greeted her with a smile as he handed her a beer and pushed her towards the bar.

Lindsay said a quick hello to everyone before she headed towards Shay. "Hey," she greeted her as she leaned across the counter and kissed her girlfriend.

Shay was quick to deepen it sliding her tongue into Lindsay's mouth and massing her tongue with her own.

"Hey now this is a pg. environment." Herman teased them.

Shay and Lindsay smiled as they pulled away.

"I have to go to inventory in the back for a bit, will you still be here?" Shay asked.

Lindsay smiled, "of course."

Shay kissed her once more before turning and heading towards the back.

Dawson set another beer down in front of Lindsay before sliding in next to her.

Lindsay gave her a smile, "thanks, so how are things with you and Casey?"

Dawson laughed, "things are great, we worked through are issues and everything is fine."

Lindsay took a sip of her beer, "that's great to hear. I'm glad."

Dawson smiled, "how are things with you?"

"Pretty good, work flow has been kind of slow but that is a good thing."

Dawson nodded as her and Lindsay continued to chat about work.

Shay finally reappered from the back room and smiled as she watched her best friend and girlfriend chatting excidelty at the end of the bar.

"What are you lovely ladies chatting about?" Shay asked as she handed them both another beer.

"Oh you know work and life." Dawson answered as she took a sip from the beer placed in front of her.

Lindsay smiled as Shay slide in next to her and wrapped her arms around her. She laid her head on her shoulder as they listened to Dawson recount a call they had went on.

They all shared a laugh before calling it a night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay was in the middle of doing paperwork when Voight stormed in looking pissed. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they waited for him to speak.

"Is everything okay Hank?" Lindsay asked as she pushed her paperwork to the side.

Voight took a deep breath before answering, "Snyder is back in town."

Dawson, Oliksky, and Lindsay all shared a worried look.

"Who is Snyder?" Halstead asked as he crossed over to the front of his desk to sit down.

"A nasty son of a bitch," Dawson answered.

"He's the leader of a nasty drug cartel, here in Chicago. He's killed anyone who has gotten in his way." Lindsay said.

"Including cops." Dawson said as he rubbed his face.

Halstead's mouth dropped open, as a worried expression crossed his face. "How do we stop him?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Voight who looked generally worried. "I don't know." He then turned and went to his office slamming the door behind him.

Lindsay stood and went towards his office she raised a hand to knock but decided against it and just opened the door. "Hank?"

Voight looked up and motioned for her to sit.

"Hank what are we going to do?" Lindsay asked her voice wavering a bit.

Voight put his head in his hands. "I honestly don't know."

Lindsay frowned she had never seen Voight so worried before. She jumped when Voight slammed his fist down on the desk.

"I want to put that fucker in the ground!" Voight yelled as he stood up.

Lindsay nodded as she also stood up. "We will." Lindsay followed Voight out of his office and went to sit on her desk as she waited for him to speak.

"As some of you know Snyder is a very dangerous criminal. If you are to come in contact with him use extreme caution. Lindsay and Halstead stick together. Dawson, Olinksy, and Atwater, team up."

Everyone nodded as they grabbed their gear and headed out.

Lindsay and Halstead were staked out at one of Snyder's old hangouts, they had been there for what seemed like an eternity. "So is this guy really all that dangerous?" Halstead asked as he took a sip from the soda can in front of him.

"Ask all the cops he killed." Lindsay shot back.

Halstead looked apologetic, "I'm sorry I didn't mean."

Lindsay sighed, "Its okay I know what you meant. This guy just really gets to all of us."

Halstead nodded as he continued to look out the window. He jumped when they heard Lindsay's phone vibrate.

Lindsay looked down and hit ignore before placing her phone back down.

"Nobody important?" Halstead asked.

"It was just Shay," Lindsay muttered.

Halstead frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Lindsay nodded, "fine, just have a case to focus on right now."

Halstead nodded, realizing Lindsay didn't feel like talking.

So they both sat in silence watching the hangout.

"Everything okay?" Severide asked as he placed a beer in front of Shay.

Shay looked up startled to see Kelly standing in front of her with an amused expression. "Fine."

Severide slid in next to her. "Talk to me."

"Erin was supposed to meet me here two hours ago." Shay said as she took a sip of the beer in front of her.

Severide took a sip of his beer before answering, "Well did she call you to say she would be late?"

Shay shook her head no. "She won't answer any of my calls either."

Severide frowned, "that doesn't sound like her."

Shay frowned as she took another sip.

Severide smiled, "I'm sure something came up at work and she's fine."

Shay gave him a small smile as he patted her back and walked off.

Shay tried but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Shay sunk down on the floor as she finally realized Lindsay just wasn't coming. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in weeks and she was worried sick. She jumped up when she heard the water began to boil, she angrily shut off the burner and poured herself another glass of wine. She wiped away a tear as she glanced at the clock once again for what seemed like the millionth time, it was a little pass ten. She began to blow out the candles and head upstairs, she stopped when she heard a light knocking on the door. She rolled her eyes as she set her wine glass down and went to answer the door. "Kelly I swear to God if you're drunk," she began but her words got lost when she saw who was standing there. "Erin?"

Lindsay held up a bag of Chinese food as she gave her a small smile, "sorry I'm late."

Shay's heart beat in her chest as she held the door open wider for her girlfriend. She watched as Lindsay set the bag down on the kitchen counter. She took in Lindsay's distraught appearance and walked over towards her. "Are you okay?" she asked as she took Lindsay's hands.

Lindsay's eyes watered as she looked into Shay's eyes. She pulled her into a hug and began sobbing. Shay never once let go.

"Talk to me," Shay whispered as she led Lindsay over to the couch. They both sat down, Shay's eyes never left Lindsay's as she waited for her to speak.

Lindsay took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Snyder is back."

Shay's mouth dropped open as she recalled how she responded to the officer down call. She also remembered how battered and bruised Lindsay was but that was before they began dating and she had refused to talk about it.

"He's a very dangerous guy and I won't rest till we get him."

Shay reached over and took Lindsay's hand; she intertwined their fingers and smiled. "Close your eyes."

Lindsay smiled as she closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths as she felt Shay running her thumb over her hand.

"Picture our first date," Shay began. "And how happy we were to finally be off work for a while with no worries."

Lindsay smiled as she remembered Shay pulling her close as they danced at the restaurant. She opened her eyes and pulled Shay close kissing her deeply. "I love you," she mumbled against her lips.

Shay smiled as she rested her forehead against Lindsay's, "I love you too."

Lindsay laughed when she heard Shay's stomach growl, she stood up and offered her hand, "Shall we go eat?"

Shay smiled as she nodded and took the offered hand.

"I know it's not the best food, but it was the only place still open, besides McDonalds," Lindsay said as she munched on an egg roll.

Shay wiped her mouth before answering, "No it's fine really."

Lindsay set her wine glass down and walked over towards Shay, she wrapped her arms around her as she sat on her lap. She began playing with her hair as she looked into her eyes. "I'm really scared Shay."

Shay pulled her closer, and listened to her heartbeat. "I know you are, but you're the best cop I know."

Lindsay smiled as she rested her head on Shay's shoulder. "Well every time things get to scary I will just close my eyes."

Shay smiled as she stood up, she glanced at the clock, "it's past one, ready for bed?"

Lindsay yawned as she followed Shay up the stairs.

Shay barely slept as watched Lindsay, she prayed that her girlfriend would be okay but she knew deep down she wouldn't be and that worried her more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey girly are you okay? You have been quiet all shift," Dawson asks Shay as she enters the laundry room.

Shay looks up and gives her a small smile. "I'm fine."

Dawson stares her down.

Shay sighs as she throws down the basket of clothes in her hand. "It's about Lindsay.

Dawson jumps up onto the washer, "talk to me."

Shay jumps up beside her, "I'm really worried about her."

"How come?"

"Snyder is back," Shay frowns.

"Oh my God," Dawson gasps.

"Yeah," Shay mumbles as she looks down.

Dawson reaches over and takes her hand. "Hey I'm here for you."

Shay smiles, "thanks, I'm just at a loss of what to do."

"What does Lindsay think?"

Shay groaned, "I don't know, we barely talk anymore.'

Dawson gave her a sympathetic smile.

"All I know is I'm worried."

"You should be," Antonio said as he entered the laundry room.

Shay frowned as she jumped down, "Is Lindsay okay?"

"She's fine, "Antonio said as he gave his sister a half hug.

"What's going on?" Dawson asked as she eyed her brother.

"Look I shouldn't even be saying anything…. "

But Shay cut him off, "just tell us."

"I have never seen a case like this before. Lindsay and Voight are both in way over their heads. Snyder is extremely dangerous and if Lindsay does not back off she is going to get herself killed."

Shay gasped, "oh my God no."

Antonio nodded, "I'm hoping you can help me out and talk to her for me."

Shay nodded as she wiped away tears, "I will try."

Antonio gave her a small pat on the back and walked out the door.

"I can't believe this," Dawson said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I can, he already killed one cop. What if her kills her?" Shay asked as tears ran down her face.

"Oh Shay," Dawson said as she pulled her in for a hug. "She will be fine."

Shay cried into her shoulder praying she was right. Later on that night as she tried calling Lindsay it went straight to voicemail every time. Shay cried herself to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay typed furiously on her computer looking for any sign of where Snyder could be hiding. Halstead looked over and frowned he had never seen her so worked up over a case before. He continued to watch her for a bit before returning to his own work.

"Erin!" Voight called as he motioned for her.

Lindsay looked up and went to his office making sure to shut the door behind her.

Halstead stoop up to follow, "don't," Antonio said as he put his hand on his chest.

"This is their case and it's bigger than you and me."

Halsted nodded as he sat back down.

"So anything?" Lindsay asked as she paced around Voight's office.

Voight sunk down in his chair, "wherever this son of a bitch is he doesn't wanna be found."

Lindsay stopped mid pace, "Hank we have to find him."

Voight jumped up and slammed his hands down on his desk causing her to jump, "you don't think I know this!?"

Lindsay backed away, "look I know you're frustrated I am too but remember who you are talking too."

Voight sat back down and ran his hands through his hair, "sorry kid."

Lindsay went over and patted his back, "I will find him I promise."

Voight looked up, "you stay away from him, he's dangerous."

Lindsay frowned.

Voight stood up and crossed over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, "I mean it Erin."

Lindsay just nodded as she turned and left leaving Voight worried as hell she would do something stupid.

"Shay?" Lindsay said when she noticed her girlfriend sitting by her desk.

"Hey," Shay smiled as she kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked as she led her into the break room.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Shay mumbled.

Lindsay frowned, "I know and I'm sorry this case."

Shay put her hand up, "no need to explain I get it, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Lindsay stepped closer, "nothing will I promise, now close your eyes."

Shay smiled as she closed them.

"Now think back to our first date."

Shay smiled as she remembered how nervous they both were.

"And remember the [promise we made to each other," Lindsay said as she took both of Shay's hands.

"That we would never bring the job home," Shay said as she squeezed Lindsay's hands.

Lindsay smiled, "I get off at eight, and I will meet you at Molly's."

Shay smiled as she leaned in and kissed her chastely before turning and leaving.

Shay looked down at her phone once again; it was almost ten o clock and still no sign of Lindsay. "Can I get another?" she asked Cruz as he walked pass her. He nodded and handed her another one before walking off.

"Still no sign of her?" Dawson asked as she took a seat next to her.

Shay shook her head no as she took a sip of her beer.

"How many have you had?" Dawson asked as she motioned to Cruz who handed her one as well.

Shay help up five fingers.

"Better catch up then," Dawson said as she began chugging her beer.

Shay smirked as she continued taking small sips from the beer in front of her.

"I'm so worried about her," Shay said after a beat.

Dawson set her empty bottle down, "I know you are."

"She is so absorbed in this case and she just won't let me in."

Dawson patted her arm, "its all part of dating a cop."

Shay smirked, "I know your right and I'm overreacting but I'm drunk damn it and I wanna complain!"

Dawson laughed as she took the offered beer from Cruz and nodded her thanks.

"Well I'm out of here," Shay said as she stumbled of the stool.

"I will give you a ride," Dawson said as she took her arm and led her out of the bar. She prayed Lindsay would end this case soon for both of their sakes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Still nothing?" Kelly asked as he entered the apartment to find Shay staring intently at her phone.

Shay frowned as she shook her head no and set the phone down on the coffee table in front of her.

It has been three weeks of barely talking to her girlfriend and Shay was beyond scared for her.

Kelly handed her a beer as he took a seat beside her.

"This case is eating her alive," Shay mumbled as she took a long swing of the alcohol.

Kelly nodded as he took a small sip from his beer before placing it on the coffee table. "She won't even talk to you?"

Shay wiped away a tear as it slid down her cheek, "she said it's too dangerous to and she doesn't want me involved."

Kelly nodded, "I can understand where she is coming from. I heard this guy was really dangerous."

Shay nodded, "he is very, and that's why I'm so worried. What if she goes too far?"

Kelly frowned as he reached over and took one of Shay's shaking hands into his own, "she will be fine, and Voight won't allow anything to happen to her."

Shay smirked, "true."

Kelly laughed, "So I brought ice cream."

Shay grinned when he pulled out a pint of her favorite ice cream mint chocolate chip. She squealed as she opened the lid and smelled it. "I love you so much right now."

Kelly grinned as he handed her a spoon. "So what stupid movie is on Netflix today?"

"That was so stupid," Shay complained as she and Kelly finished some movie she didn't even bother to remember the name of.

Kelly laughed as he grabbed the empty container and their beer bottles and threw them away.

"I couldn't agree more," he said as he sat back down beside her. He noticed her mind seemed somewhere else, "hey talk to me."

Shay shook her head a few tomes before looking towards him, "Kelly I'm so scared for her."

Kelly nodded as he turned his body towards her. "Has she told you anything more about him or the case?"

"Just that he is very dangerous and won't hesitate to kill a cop or anyone who gets in his way," Shay said as tears fell from her eyes.

Kelly put a hand on her leg, "she is staying away to protect you."

Shay nodded, "I know it just hurts not knowing if she is okay or not."

Kelly nodded as he leaned over and wiped away her tears. "How about we watch another horrible movie and open a bottle of wine?"

Shay laughed, "Sounds like a date."

Kelly grinned as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen to grab the wine and some glasses.

"That was even worse," Shay laughed as the credits rolled.

Kelly laughed as he finished off the last of his wine before setting the glass back down.

"Thank you," Shay said as she took his hand.

"For what?"

"Keeping my mind off of worrying about Lindsay for a while," Shay said with a small smile.

Kelly smiled, "glad I could help." He yawned as he stood up and stretched. "Well I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight," he called over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

"Night," Shay called as she stood up and stretched. She went to turn the lights out when she heard a light knock on the door. She gasped when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hey babe," a tired looking Erin said. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God Erin," Shay said as she stepped aside to allow her girlfriend to enter.

"I know it's late but I had to see you, I missed you," Lindsay whispered as she watched Shay close the door.

Shay took her hand and led her over to the couch. "I'm so happy to see you're okay," Shay whispered as she played with Lindsay's hand.

Lindsay frowned as she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I have been mia, this case it just so important."

Shay nodded as she cupped Lindsay's cheek, "I understand really I do."

Lindsay smiled as she leaned over and kissed Shay deeply "I love you," she whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Shay said as she took Lindsay's hands and led her upstairs.

Lindsay quickly peeled off her shirt, shoes and pants before crawling into bed; she relaxed instantly as she felt Shay's arms around her. She cuddled closer as she allowed sleep to take over.

Shay smiled as she kissed a still sleeping Lindsay's forehead before slipping off downstairs. "Morning," she said to Severide as she grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass.

"You're in a good mood," Kelly smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Shay smiled, "Lindsay is here, she came over last night."

"That's great," Severide said as a huge smile crossed his face.

Shay nodded she poured two cups of coffee and headed upstairs.

Lindsay awoke and immediately reached for Shay; she frowned when she realized she was no longer there. She began to crawl out of bed but stopped when she saw Shay leaning against the door with two cups of coffee.

"Morning," Shay said with a smile.

Lindsay smiled back, "morning."

Shay smiled as she handed Lindsay her cup of coffee and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

Lindsay took a small sip before laying her head on Shay's shoulder, "I have missed this so much," she said after a beat.

Shay kissed her forehead, "I have too."

Lindsay frowned as she set the coffee mug down and took Shay's hands in her own, "I'm so sorry I have been shutting you out, this case it just really important," Lindsay began to babble but Shay was quick to cut her off.

"I get it sweetie, I really do. Please don't apologize anymore."

Lindsay smiled as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

Shay smiled into the kiss as she lay Lindsay down and crawled on top of her, "what do you want to do today?" Shay asked as she began kissing along Lindsay's neck.

Lindsay arched her neck to give her better access. "As long as I'm with you I don't' care.

Shay smiled as she kissed Lindsay's lips. "I'm thinking shower, then play it by ear."

Lindsay nodded as she took Shay's hand and followed her to the bathroom.

"This is nice," Shay commented as she interlaced her and Lindsay's hands as they walked along the pier. It was a brisk sixty degrees out, so not to hot or cold.

Lindsay smiled as she squeezed her hand. "Isn't that the diner you said you wanted to try out?" she asked as she pointed to the small diner up ahead.

Shay nearly had a joygasm at the sight. "I almost forgot about that, we so have to go." Shay pleaded as she dragged her girlfriend across the street towards the diner.

"Oh my God this is so good," Shay said with a moan as she took another bite of her bacon and sausage griddle sandwich.

Lindsay laughed as she took a bite of her BLT and wiped her mouth.

"This is my new place," Shay said as she looked around the small restaurant her eyes shining like a kid on  
Christmas morning.

Lindsay smirked as she saw the joy on her girlfriends face, "new date spot?"

Shay smiled as her eyes met the amused ones of her girlfriend. "Duh," she exclaimed as if it were obvious.

Lindsay chuckled as she took a sip of her orange juice. "So where to now," she asked as she grabbed the check and paid.

"Hmm we could always just wonder around the mall wishing we were teenagers," Shay said with a smirk.

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she took her hand and led her in the direction of the mall.

Lindsay laughed till she couldn't breathe as she watched her girlfriend dance along to shake it off by Taylor Swift. They had tried to enjoy the mall as much as they could but it just wasn't happening so they finally decided to just hang at Lindsay's place.

Shay turned around and smirked as she peeled of her shirt and tossed it at her laughing girlfriend. Lindsay took the shirt and tossed it behind her and she crossed over to where her girlfriend was still bopping to the music. She took hold of her belt loops and pulled her into a fiery kiss.

Shay was quick to deepen the kiss as she tangled her hands in her girlfriend's hair and pulled her as close to her body as she could.

Lindsay moaned when she felt Shay's hands on her backside giving it a quick squeeze before moving them back up towards her shirt which she peeled off and tossed somewhere behind her.

Shay was about to unclasp Lindsay's bra when they hear the blaring sound of Lindsay's cell phone.

Lindsay sighed as she kissed Shay one more time before reaching down to answer her phone. "Lindsay," she said.

Shay watched as her girlfriends face contorted into a look of sheer horror. "Are you sure," she heard Lindsay whisper into the phone. Shay felt so out of place and useless right then as she watched her girlfriend try not to cry as she hung up the phone.

"Erin," Shay whispered as she placed a hand on her arm.

"That was Vogiht; Snyder was spotted at a gas station. Burgess has been shot, I have to go."

Shay watched as Lindsay grabbed her shirt and keys and ran out of the room without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

Shay ran into the ER as he eyes scanned the busy emergency room searching for any sings of her girlfriend, she frowned when she saw no sign of her.

"Hey," Dawson said as she came up behind her.

Shay whirled around, "hey how is she?" she asked as she have her friend a hug.

"Not well from what I hear," Dawson said sadly.

"What the hell happened?" Shay asked as she still glanced around the hospital.

"She's with the rest of the team outside Burges's room," Dawson said as she glanced down the hallway.

Shay followed her eyes as they landed on a distraught Lindsay who was being comforted by Halstead.

"She's pretty broken up," Dawson said as she laid a hand on Shay's shoulder.

"Is she blaming herself?" Shay asked as Lindsay finally turned around and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Before Dawson could answer Lindsay walked over and threw her arms around Shay as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Dawson took that as her cue to walk over to where Antonio stood with the rest of the intelligence unit.

Shay stood there for what felt like hours holding her sobbing girlfriend before finally pulling away.

She gently cupped Erin's cheek and stroked it as she looked deep into her eyes, "this isn't your fault."

Lindsay closed her eyes as she reveled in Shay's touch, "I know," she whispered.

"Good," Shay said with a smile as she kissed Lindsay's forehead.

"Guys," Halstead called as the Dr. treating Burgess walked out looking grim.

"Is she going to be okay?" a broken looking Ruzek asked as Shay and Lindsay rushed over.

"She lost a lot of blood she is very lucky to be alive," the Dr. began.

"Get to the point," Ruzek begged as he held back tears.

"She has fallen into a coma, there is very little chance she may ever wake up," he said.

"Oh God," Ruzek said as he fell to the floor and sobbed.

Everyone went to comfort him as the Dr. walked off.

"She will beat this," Atwater said as he looked towards the room where his ex-partner lay.

Voight looked around at his team before kneeling down in front of Ruzek, "we will put this fucker in the ground I promise you," he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ruzek gave him a small nod as Antonio helped him up.

"Okay guys I know we are grieving but we still have a case to solve," Voight said as he noticed something.

"Where's Erin?" he asked as he looked at Shay accusingly.

Shay looked around as she noticed her girlfriend was no longer beside her, "she was right here," she said as panic coursed through her.

Dawson ran over and hugged her, "she will be okay," she whispered for only her to hear.

"Halstead find her, Voight ordered as he turned to the rest of the team. "Walk the streets, someone is bound to know where he is," Voight ordered.

"Everyone nodded as they all turned to leave.

Shay rushed over and grabbed Halstead's arm before he could leave, he stopped and turned to see nothing but pain in shay's eyes.

"Find her," Shay pleaded.

"I will," Halsted promised as he nodded towards Dawson before turning to leave.

"Jay will find her," Dawson promised as she pulled Shay into another hug.

"God I hope so," Shay said sadly as she allowed Dawson to lead her towards the exit.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked as he entered the apartment to find Shay pacing back and forth nervously.

"Lindsay is missing," Shay said sadly as she began to sob.

Kelly immediately rushed over and pulled her into a hug, "I can stay if you need me too," he said as they pulled apart.

"No go I will be fine," Shay said as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure," Kelly asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Go," Shay said with a tight smile.

Severide just nodded as he kissed her forehead before grabbing his keys and leaving.

Shay grabbed her phone once more to see if there were any updates her heart broke when there was none.

Meanwhile across town Halstead was looking everywhere he could think of for his partner.

"Any signs of her?" Antonio asked as they all met up in front of the police station.

"None," Halstead said sadly.

"I think I know where she might be," Voight spoke up as he turned to heads towards his car.

Halstead was about to follow but Antonio stopped him, "let him handle this."

Halsted just nodded as they all watched him drive off.

Shay jumped when her phone suddenly rang, she quickly answered it, "hello?"

"Hey it's me," Halstead said.

"Did you find her?" Shay asked.

"Voight thinks he may know where she is, I just wanted to give you and update."

Shay closed her eyes before answering, "Thank you Jay."

"He will find her I promise," Jay answered before hanging g up.

Voight pulled up next to an old abended bridge and immediately spotted Lindsay sitting down with her head in her hands. He frowned he could tell she had been crying.

"Hey kiddo," he said as he took a seat beside her.

Lindsay jumped at the sudden appearance of the man who saved her life as she wiped her eyes, "I should have picked a better hiding spot."

Voight smiled, "I will always find you."

Lindsay gave him a small smile, "I just needed a little space."

"Understandable," Voight said as he looked around the bridge where he first met the young detective.

"We have to find this fucker," Lindsay said as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"We will," Voight promised her as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the obviously cold Lindsay.

"Thank you," Lindsay said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Shay was on her third cup of wine when her phone rang again, "hello," she whispered into the phone.

"Baby?" Lindsay said into the phone.

"Oh God Erin," Shay cried out as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Lindsay said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, where are you?" Shay asked as she heard voices in the background.

"At the station, we are collecting money for Burgess," Lindsay answered.

"Well put me down for a hundred," Shay said as she went to sit on the couch.

Lindsay smiled, "you got it."

Shay smiled as she listened to her girlfriend talk to Halstead for a brief moment before returning.

"Hey I have to go, but is it okay if I stop by?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course," Shay said.

"I love you so much," Lindsay said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Shay said.

Lindsay quickly ended the call before racing over towards her desk and giving Voight her full attention.

"We already have one officer down let's not make it two," Voight said as he glared at Lindsay before turning towards the rest of his team.

"Ruzek will be staying with Burgess the rest of you need to be on high alert, never go out alone understand," he said his eyes once again travelling towards Lindsay.

Everyone nodded as they all glanced around sadly at each other.

"Dismissed," Voight said as he headed towards his office and closed the door.

Everyone grabbed their gear and headed towards the door, Erin lingered behind as she glanced towards the closed door.

"You coming?" Halstead asked as he looked back towards his partner.

"Yeah in a minute," Lindsay called over her shoulder as she entered Voight's office.

Voight looked up as Lindsay took a seat across from him.

"This isn't your fault either," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"She didn't deserve what she got," Voight said sadly as he rubbed his face.

"Burgess is tough she will be okay," Lindsay assured him.

Voight smiled as he stood up and walked over to where Erin was sitting, he leaned down as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "don't shut her out."

Lindsay frowned as she recalled all the times she pushed Shay away, "I won't."

"Good," Voight said as he stood back up, "now go to her," he said as he waved her off.

Lindsay just smiled as she grabbed her jacket and walked out.

Shay was trying her hardest to stay awake as she glanced at the clock one last time and saw it was three in the morning, she wanted to cry, and once again Lindsay just wasn't going to show. She stood up and stretched as she grabbed her wine glass and headed towards the kitchen, she jumped when a loud knock sounded throughput the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late," a tired looking Lindsay said as she gave her girlfriend a tight smile.

"Get in here," Shay said as she pulled her girlfriend inside and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry Shay," Lindsay said as tears fell from her eyes.

Shay quickly wiped them away, "for what?"

"For always shutting you out, I need you so bad right now," Lindsay cried out.

"Oh sweetie," Shay said as she pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"Please forgive me," Lindsay cried out into her shoulder.

"I always will," Shay assured her as she kissed her forehead.

Lindsay pulled away and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

Shay was quick to respond as she tangled her hands in her hair and pulled her closer.

"I have missed this so much," Lindsay whispered against her lips.

"Me too," Shay replied as she kissed her again before dragging her upstairs where she made love to her all night long.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Make sure to review and tell me what you guys think!


End file.
